gaytopiafandomcom-20200214-history
Magic
Getting Started In order to get started with magic, you are going to need a wand. A basic wand comes with the spell Magic Missile and can be gained with a 5% chance from a Gaybox, or crafted using one blaze rod and one nether star in the shape of a torch. After you have your wand, you can begin casting spells and earning spell points to level up your wand. Each spell has a certain amount of spell points it pays out, which can be seen under the description of the spell in your inventory or at an enchantment table. To earn spell points, cast a spell on a mob or another player. Spell point payout has a cooldown. Every time you cast the spell in rapid succession you will get less and less spell points until you eventually get none. You must wait an amount of time for the cooldown to wear off before you get points from that spell again. The more you use a spell while it is on cooldown, the longer you have to wait to get points from casting it again. Therefore, the quickest way to get points is to get more spells and use them all once, wait, and use them all once again. As you buy spells and level up your wand, you get spell points faster from casting a diverse amout of spells. Buying Spells and Leveling Up To begin leveling your wand, right click on an enchantment table to open the magic progress page. From here you can buy spells, change the appearance of your wand and magic particles, and configure how your wand casts spells. Learn Spells In this tab you can purchase new spells for your wand. These spells are required to level up your wand to the next level. Spells have different amounts of SP required to unlock them and different SP payouts. You can hover over a spell to get a description of what each spell does. If the spell says Not Required, you do not have to purchase that spell to upgrade to the next level. Check Spell Progress In this tab you can check the level of spells you have already unlocked. Each spell has different levels. As you level them up they become stronger, have longer range, more particles, or give more SP per payout. Spells are leveled up via casting and depending on the level of your magic wand. Wand Buffs In this tab you can use SP to purchase buffs for your wand. These buffs add protection to certain gameplay aspects, but are only applied while holding your wand. Such protections vary from fall protection to protection from damage. These buffs do not wear off and will be applied as long as you are holding your wand. Wand Appearances In this tab you can use SP to purchase new looks for your wand. These appearances do not change the functionality of the wand at all, it is only cosmetic. Multiple wand skins can be purchased and when changing your skin, you do not have to repurchase an older bought skin. Some skins can only be unlocked by leveling your wand up to the next level. These can be switched between at will as well. Donator Shop The donator shop works similar to wand appearances. You can unlock new wand skins as a reward for being a donator to our patreon. Effect Colors In this tab you can use SP to change the color of the particles that your wand gives off. Wand Effects In this tab you can use SP to change the look of the particles your wand gives off. Wand Controls In this tab you can select how you want your wand to be controlled. Each setting gives a different organization of spells and how they are cast, with some options being more organized but more complicated, and the simplest being the cicle setting that allows you to go one by one through your spells by right clicking. Leveling Up To level up, a wizard must unlock all of the spells of their current level. These are all spells that are NOT marked as "not required". Once all spells are unlocked with SP, you will automatically level up. Other Magic Items The Magic plugin includes other items. These items have their own spells or add mana regeneration and SP payout buffs. Magic Hat The magic hat is made with a nether star and a leather helmet. Looking directly into the sky and right clicking will put the hat on your head, it also has a chance to spawn rabbits. When worn, the magic hat gives you a mana boost of 20% and boosts your mana regeneration by 10%. Mana Talisman The mana talisman is made with four golden nuggets and a nether star. When equipt in your off-hand, the mana talisman gives you a mana boost of 30% and boosts your mana regeneration by 20%. It also boosts the amount of SP earned by 50%. These stats stack with the stats from the magic hat. Magic Sword The magic sword is made with a stick and two nether stars. It has the attack power of a diamond sword. The magic sword acts as both a wand and a sword, you can attack as well as cast spells. Magic Bow The magic bow is made with a bow and a nether star. It has special enchantments that boosts the power of arrows and it's own selection of spells that can be cast via shooting arrows. Broomstick The broomstick is created with a two sticks and a nether star and allows you to fly. You can only fly for a short duration and at smaller speeds. When first flying on the broom the control starts out difficult and the speeds are very low. The more you ride the broom, the more it levels up. The higher your brooms level the more speed it gets and the easier it is to manuver. To ride a broomstick, right click while holding it in your hands. The controls are similar to a boat, face the direction you want to travel and you will travel that way. At higher levels you can press the forward walking button to speed up and travel faster, otherwise, diving toward the ground will boost your speed. If you crash into a block you will be knocked off the broom and the nausea effect will be applied to you. There is a short cooldown before you can get back on the broom. Spellbook The spellbook is crafted with a book and a nether star. It works exactly like the wand. It holds and casts spells.